Bad Katie! TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Peu importe ce que vous pensez ou ce que peuvent dire mes frères et soeurs, je n'ai pas de faible pour Travis Alatir. Pas le moins du monde. C'est impossible. TRATIE. TRAD d'une fic Cap'NCupcake, lien de l'original à l'intérieur.


**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Cap'NCupcake, ni PJatO. Voici le lien pour l'histoire originale en anglais, il vous suffit d'enlever les espaces. ****http:/www**** .fanfiction .net /s/5794549/1/Bad_Katie**

C'était la poussière. C'est ça qui me faisait pleurer. Évidemment. Je ne pleurais pas. J'avais plus les yeux humides qu'autre chose en plus. Moi ? Pleurer ? Bonne blague. Je suis Katie Gardner. Je ne pleure pas.

Et je ne pleure surtout pas pour des relations amoureuses. Ugh. Rien que de dire ces mots me donne envie de frapper quelqu'un. Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas de copain depuis… toujours en fait. Et quoi ? D'accord, peut-être que je n'ai été au feu d'artifice du 4 juillet avec Pollux que parce que son frère jumeau avait parié qu'il n'oserait pas. Et alors ? Peut-être que la seule personne que j'ai embrassée est mon hamster quand j'avais 6 ans. Qui ça intéresse ? Je ne pleure pas pour des relations amoureuses.

Et surtout pas quand je les vois eux, ce nouveau couple à la mode, Travis comme les avaient appelés les filles d'Aphrodite. Ugh ! Il faut absolument que je frapper quelqu'un. Je supporte de voir Percy et Annabeth, ou même Grover et Juniper. Je supporte même de voir un tas de filles courir après Nico, et je m'en fiche. Je peux supporter tout ça, mais voir Travis et Jilian Titzer, ça me rend malade. Et non, ce n'est définitivement pas pour la raison à laquelle vous penser.

C'est juste qu'ils sont toujours ensemble ils se parlent, se prennent par la main, ou pire que tout, ils s'embrassent. Ça me rend malade. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller dans l'écurie ou autre part ? Mais non… Ils devaient venir ici, dans les champs de fraises pour leur moment intime, et ils cassaient toujours les plants de fraises et laissaient plein de déchets. J'avais été me plaindre chez Chiron encore et encore, mais j'ai réalisé que je l'amusais plus qu'autre chose. Mes plaintes étaient comme une émission de téléréalité, moins dramatique que le reste de notre vie de demi-dieux. Et chaque fois que j'avais fini de parler, il riait et murmurait, « Oh, les jeunes amoureux… » Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Et il n'était pas seulement énervant quand ils étaient ensemble, ça continuait une fois séparée. Vous voyez, Travis est Travis, je me suis habituée à ces idioties depuis le temps que je le connais, mais Jilian est ridicule. C'est une fille d'Athéna avec des cheveux blonds magnifiques et ces yeux gris perçants, mais elle n'avait absolument aucun sens de l'humour. Et ce n'est pas tout, elle est aussi très mature. Vous avez-vous Travis ? C'est le gars de 16 ans le plus immature que je n'ai jamais vu ! En plus, elle a peur des araignées, comme tous les enfants d'Athéna. Les araignées sont un des animaux préférés de Travis. Vous voyez ? Ils ne sont vraiment pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Et moi, ça ne me dérange pas les araignées.

Je sais ce que vous pensez. Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Pas du tout. Pas le moins du monde. Peut importe ce que vous, ou même mes frères et sœurs penser, je sais que je n'ai pas de faible pour Travis Alatir, même pas un petit peu. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est Travis Alatir ! Je ne peux pas avoir un faible pour lui. C'est impossible. Pas avec ce petit rire ennuyant qui restait dans sa tête pendant des jours, ou avec ses blagues qu'il lui jouait au moins une fois par semaine. Je ne peux pas l'aimer avec ses cheveux. Vous les avez-vous ? C'est dingue, ils vont dans toutes les directions… C'est plutôt mignon en fait. Non ! Non, mauvaise Katie. Tu ne l'apprécies pas ! Pas du tout…

_Crack crack _

Zut, je ne suis pas seule. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un qui était en train de lire mes pensées ? Bon, du coup, ils sauraient que je n'aime pas Travis. C'est surement un autre couple qui vient s'embrasser dans les champs de fraises. Ils pourraient vraiment trouver un autre endroit !

« Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes en pleine adolescence, et que les hormones sont en plein boom et tout » criais je dans un peu toutes les directions. « Mais vous ne pourriez pas trouver un autre endroit pour faire ça et bien attendre un peu que je parte ? »

Je poussai quelques buissons jusqu'à ce que je voie une masse, mais ce n'était pas la grande masse que je pensais trouver, juste une petite masse seule. Seule et malheureuse. Une petite masse, seule malheureuse et sublime. Non Katie. Mauvaise Katie.

« Oh, » dis-je, en essayant d'enlever la poussière que j'avais sur moi. « Tweedle Dee. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Travis releva la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Tweedle Dee ? Vraiment ? Ah ce point-là ? »

« Eh oui. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse être comme ça jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre toi et ton frère. »

Il sourit à nouveau, mais ce sourire ne paraissait pas très s'insère. Il était vraiment faible et triste. Il ressemblait à un petit chiot comme ça. Et c'est vraiment le chiot le plus mignon que je n'ai jamais vu. « Bien joué. » dit-il en soupirant.

… est-ce qu'il vient de me dire… Bien joué ?

« Pardon ? » demandais-je.

« C'était bien joué. » Il ne souriait même plus. C'était juste un petit chiot déprimé. Il était toujours super mignon comme chiot cependant. Non, non, non. Mauvaise Katie !

« Quoi ? Tu ne m'insultes même pas, monsieur ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'insulterais ? »

« Parce que c'est ce que tu fais d'habitude. Tu te fous de moi et tu fais rire Connor et Jilian par la même occasion. »

« Mais, Katie, ma chère, » (Oh mes dieux, il vient de m'appeler ma chère. Ne t'évanouit pas, ne t'évanouit pas.) « Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ici ? »

« Tu es drôle ! » Bon, OK, non seulement, il y a une faute de grammaire ici, mais c'était aussi super embarrassant.

Il secoua la tête, faisant bouger ces cheveux dans tous les sens d'une drôle de manière. Oh mes dieux, encore le petit chiot. Ce sublime petit chiot. Mauvaise Katie ! « Non » dit-il, me ramenant sur terre. « Apparemment, je suis bon à rien immature et paresseux qui n'a aucun sens de l'humour. »

« Attends un peu ! Je sais que je dis tout le temps que tu es immature et paresseux, et que tu as un humour un peu cruel et diabolique. Mais un bon à rien ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je suis la seule à pouvoir dire des choses comme ça sur toi. Qui a osé t'appeler comme ça ? »

« Jilian. »

« Je suis la seule…. Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dirait ça ? »

« Elle a rompu, voilà pourquoi. »

« Mais, ce matin, vous étiez collé l'un à l'autre. »

« Ouais, eh ben, c'était ce matin. »

Ne souris pas, ne souris pas. « … bon. »

« Vas-y ne te gênes pas Gardner. Moque-toi de moi. Je le mérite. »

Je soupirai et m'assis près de lui. Nos genoux se touchaient. Eh eh ! Non ! Mauvaise Katie ! « Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. » Travis me regarde comme si j'avais une deuxième tête en train de pousser. Je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles, usant de ce prétexte pour m'assurer ainsi qu'il n'y avait pas de deuxième tête qui poussait ! Ce serait cool, mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment. « Pas maintenant du moins. » Il sourit à nouveau. Je devais absolument acheter un chiot qui lui ressemblait. « Je pensais que ça allait bien entre toi et Jilian. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le sourire disparut, et il secoua tristement la tête. « JE ne sais pas. »

« Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Oublier son anniversaire ? Dire qu'elle était grosse ? »

« Non. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est lui dire je t'aime. »

« Attend… quoi ! Tu lui as dit je t'aime ! »

« Et bien… oui. »

« Mais ça faisait qu'un mois que vous sortiez ensemble. »

« Je sais, c'est juste que… je pensais que c'était elle, tu vois ? »

« En fait, non, je ne vois pas. »

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit que j'étais spéciale, pas le fait que je sois un demi-dieu, mais mentalement spécial. »

« Elle semble charmante. » dis-je, ma voix débordant de sarcasme ?

Il rit légèrement. Je l'ai fait rire. « Ouais, elle m'a dit que si je trouvais une fille qui s'intéressait à moi, il fallait que je l'enlève sur le champ parce que je n'aurai pas d'autre occasion. »

C'était à mon tour de rire. « Sans offense, mais je trouve que tu mère n'est pas très sympa sur ce coup-là ! »

Oh mes dieux, il rit de nouveau. À mes blagues ! Non ! Mauvaise Katie ! « Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que, non seulement, on dirait la pire mère que je n'ai jamais entendue, mais en plus elle a complètement tors. Enfin, sérieusement, tu ne les vois pas ? »

« De qui tu parles ? »

« De toutes ces filles qui sont folles de toi. »

Il rit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, je ne plaisantais pas. « Quelles filles ? »

« Les filles qui ont folles de toi ! Je ne sais pas qui en particulier, mais il y en a beaucoup. »

« … Tu rigoles pas vrai ? »

« Non, pourquoi je plaisanterais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Bon, tu peux être un vrai salop parfois… »

« Tu viens de me traiter de salop ? »

« Mais tu peux aussi être charmant et doux et gentil, et pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? » SU' est ce qui ne va pas chez ce garçon ? J'essaie de lui remonter le moral et qu'est ce qu'il fait lui ? Il me rit au nez et se moque de moi !

« Tu es en train de me complimenter, » dit-il avec son sourire ennuyant sur les lèvres.

« Pas du tout ! Tu es un sale porc méprisable. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé au charmant et doux et gentil et diablement séduisant garçon de toute à l'heure ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit diablement séduisant. »

« Tu ne l'as peut-être pas dit, mais je sais que tu le pensais. » … Ouais, c'est vrai.

« Mais bien sûr. »

« Je le sais. » Je soupirai et haussai les yeux au ciel. « Bon, revenons à mon fan-club. »

« Ce n'est pas un fan-club, espèce d'idiot. C'est juste quelques filles qui sont sérieusement dérangées. » Moi comprise.

« Tu sais que tu fais partie de ces filles Katie. Pas besoin de mentir. »

« Pas du tout ! » OH, mais oui, évidement.

Il rit et regarda les champs de fraises. Soudain, il se raidit et regarda sa montre. « Merde. » jura-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Je devais sortir acheter… »

« Tu veux dire voler. »

« Ne m'interrompe pas. Je devais aller acheter du Coca il y a quelques heures parce que Connor a perdu un pari avec Percy et s'il ne paie pas bientôt, et bien, notre cabine va être inondée avec l'eau des toilettes ! »

« Bien. »

« Ouais. » Il se leva et enleva la terre de son jean. Il resta là un moment, en regardant partout sauf dans ma direction. « Je suppose que je dois te dire merci, » dit-il finalement. « Pour tout. »

Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas. Oh, zut, je rougis ! « Pas de problème ! »

« Ouais, bon je devrais y aller. »

« Ouais, vas-y ! »

« Salut. »

Il resta là encore quelques instants. C'était bizarre. « Tu... tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je dois aller demander à Chiron et… »

« Allez ! On peut faire des blagues dans la rue et jeter des œufs à des inconnus, » dit-il les yeux pleins d'étincelles.

Joues la cool Katie, joues la cool. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la pris, oh mes dieux ! Je lui tenais la main. Il courut vers la sortie du camp, moi juste à côté de lui, en lui tenant la main.

Bon, d'accord, peut-être que j'ai un tout petit, riquiqui faible pour Travis Alatir. Peut-être.

**N.T. : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette traduction ! Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! Aussi je suis à la recherche d'un béta afin de corriger mes traductions avant de les publier. Envoyez moi un PM si vous voulez bien le faire ! Encore un tout grand merci.**


End file.
